The advent of electronic computing systems has automated communication and control of differing types of peripheral devices that were previously implemented using manual controlling methods. Principal among these are military vehicles such as aircraft that may each have a multitude of peripheral devices for aiding navigation, enabling reconnaissance, weaponry deployment, tactical sensory devices, and the like. Because each of these peripheral devices may be deployed at various locations on the aircraft, databuses having commonly accepted protocols, such as the MIL-STD-1553 protocol, have been developed to enable communication and control of these devices from a mission computer, the functionality of which is accessible by the pilot of the aircraft. Executable software residing on the mission computer is defined by an operational flight program (OFP), which is responsible for communicating with and controlling each of the peripheral devices. Nevertheless, once initially designed, the addition of new peripheral devices onto a MIL-STD-1553 databus typically requires extensive regression testing in order to ensure that the core functionality of the operational flight plan is not adversely affected.